Draculin games
by Dynamosaurus Rex
Summary: Post manga. Years after her masters return, Seras becomes annoyed with his sudden interest in peeping on her at private moments. She sets out with plans to get some payback but it turns out she has been set up and the tables have turned in her masters favour as the two set out on vampire sexual warefare. BE WARNED OF HARD SMUTT/SEX SLIGHTLY ON PARL WITH PRINCESS DESTINY'S FICS!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: ****PREPERATIONS FOR VENGEANCE**

**Authors note: **Well heres a new story that just came to me a few weeks ago. Unlike most of my other fics this one will have quite a bit of hard smut and sexy scenes, so all you pervs out there can enjoy it. Once again I emplore you to please check out all my other fics. ENJOY

**Full summary: **Years after her masters return, Seras is becomming slightly annoyed at his sudden interest in peeping on her at private moments. She sets out with a plan to get some payback from him but it turns out she has been set up and the tables have turned in her masters favour. Will he be merciful with her, or do as he pleases.

* * *

Seras was furious, wait, that would be an understatement. She was like a giant volcano that was close to exploding at any minute. She stomped down the hallways of the Hellsing manor, almost leaving boot prints in the tiled floors as she walked. All the servants and soldiers parted to the sides of the halls to stay as far out of her way the moment they caught sight of her. Her hair was spiking out like a viscious birds feather display, and her eyes had completely become a black like crimson colour from her rage.

She gritted her teeth as she walked with part of her shirt and a towel wrapped around her body. Cursing and swearing vengeance for what took place just a few minutes ago.

* * *

_She had returned from a routine vampire hunt that evening. After dealing with a small group of amateur gangster vampires that were not too difficult to deal with. Seras had taken the opportunity to use it as a training exercise for Hellsings newest recruits. As she knew they would not pose much of a threat to the recruits, especially with her watching over them. Things had gone very smoothly, the vampires had been dealt with quick and clean without any casualties. The men had been thrilled with their first official hunt and its success and Seras had congratulated them._

_When she returned to the manor she had the intention of taking a relaxing shower before joining them in celebrating their first hunt. However, everything had gone straight to hell the moment she stepped into the shower._

_Even with all her years of experience, and the advancements in her vampiric abilities, she could not sense a pair of red eyes in the walls staring at her. She couldn't sense a presense slowly form behind her until she heard a dark chuckle. She turned to see Alucard, standing right behind her, completely naked and smugly looking at her. Her eyes went wide and she quickly covered her exposed breasts and tried to let out a scream in alarm. However, before she could Alucard had simply flashed his eyes and made them glow. Quickly hypnotizing and silencing Seras's distress call by simply extending his hand towards her. For some reason, despite her will to resist, she simply fell into his eyes and stopped her actions. Lulled she was as she stared into their intoxicating_ _depths. His gaze ordered her to relax and his index and middle finger lightly touched her lips to silence her. She closed her mouth, parting her lips slightly so the plump, pink folds could be visible and show part of her teeth joined together. Her lips stuck out so pink and juicy looking like fruit that they basically yearned for a kiss_.

_Alucard stepped forward towards her. His eyes glowed predaciously as he licked his lips. His fingers then began to trail down from her lips down to her chin where they were joined with his thumb. The 3 appendages then parted and moved down the lines of her lower jaw to her jugular. There, they slowly descended down her neck while joining together again at the tip of her throat. Soon, only his single index finger remained and continued to trail down her throat. Making Seras throw her head back slightly and expose her neck to him. He continued to slowly drag his finger down the line of her neck, setting the skin within on fire with lust. The finger soon exited her neck and proceeded to touch the top of her chest. Alucards eyes glanced down as his index finger was joined by his middle and he tortorously made his way to what was so phisically admirable about his little fledgling. Seras's breasts were still covered by her arms protectively, though buldging her breasts up a bit and creating a lovely cleavage line. His two fingers, slightly parted as they met the cleavage and proceeded to travel down on each breasts top, tenderly, making Seras slightly shiver at the slow touch._

_She couldnt understand what was going on, or why was her master doing this to her. Sure, there were times when he had peaked in on her on private moments like when she was getting dressed into her clothing, but never anything this physical or even... harassing. This was worse than the slight attention she used to recieve from pip and his men. Her mind screamed at her to fight back the harassment and stop this before things could become more heated between the two of them. Yet, no matter how much she wanted to, her body simply didnt want to resist. It just wanted to feel and allow her master to do as he wished with her._

_His two fingers then suddenly hooked at the tops of her arms that were still covering her breasts. He started to slightly exert some pressure on them and make her remove her arms to bare her breasts before him. She refused, not wanting to take things further between them. However, as she continued to look into his eyes, she couldnt help but feel the desire to allow him to do as he pleased. Her body then instinctively decided to obey his command and slowly remove her ams from her chest. She lully leaned back against the tiled wall of the shower and removed her arms, making her large breasts slightly bounce. She lifted her arms into the air above her head and arched her chest out as her master quickly grasped one of her orbs. She so wanted to fight back and resist right now, but... oh... god... it felt so good to let him do as he pleased to her body._

_Alucard simply enjoyed watching his little draculina squirm under his spell. Trying her best to resist only to fight her urge of wanting more from him. He truly loved to toy with women like this, but it was especially delicious to perform this on his fledging. It had been so long since he last had a women, especially one as beautiful and busty as his little Seras._

_Seras gritted her teeth as she truly didnt want this to go any further. However her will and strength weakened as she continued to feel master continue to pleasure her body. Besides, even if she wanted to resist and fight back, there was no way_ _she could ever match up to his strength. As he was much older than her and as a result had much more experience in combat. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she continued to try and will her body to fight back._

_"Master". She moaned out almost pleadingly, begging him to stop. "We cant... I... please". She spoke trying to stop him from playing with her like this as she didnt want to give up her virginity like this._

_In response, her master simply chuckled while he took his other hand and grasped her by the chin to turn her head to the side. He then slowly leaned down and released his snake like tongue to caress her neck and cheek. He especially paid attention to the bitemarks on her neck that signified her turning and his power over her. As he did this, the holes began to glow red, sending massive waves of pleasure and ecstacy throughout Seras's body. She couldnt help herself but mewl at the erotic feeling he was giving. It was now impossible for her to fight back and her instincts told her to embrace the moment._

_"Policegirl". Alucard said to her within her mind, making her slightly shiver. "I find it so amusing how you resist at first, only to give in once your instincts take over". He said to her as an amazing sensation was sent throughout her body._

_She turned her head to him with her eyes slightly hazzy from all the heat in her body. She opened her mouth to try and speak but she was a loss for words as she stared at her master. He simply chuckled at her and bent down to cover her lips in a searing kiss. She was to shocked to say anything or react when he did it. He was only kissing her lips and yet it felt so good, even better than the stolen kiss she got from pip. She soon lulled back and started to kiss back as her masters hand continued to play with her breasts and his other hand caressed her hair. His tongue then darted out_ _to her lips, demanding entrance. She shyly parted her lips slightly as they were still connected to his, allowing the serpent like organ to enter her. The passion within the kiss grew to new heights as her masters tongue rolled and tangled with her inexperienced organ. The sensations he was giving her were amazing and she begged him not to stop._

_Hearing her thoughts, he smirked before releasing her lips and having his tongue exit her mouth. Her mouth was still open and her head was still pointing forward with her eyes closed as she begged for more. She opened her eyes as her master looked down at her with his hand removing itself from her breast to softly caress her cheek._

_"Master... I...". She tried to speak, but was silenced when he raised his finger to her lips._

_With a chuckle his hands took her by the waist and he turned her around to pull her body towards him. Her back was now against his chest, and both of his hands were soon filled with the flesh and weight of her beautiful breasts. His mouth was now situated at the side of her neck as he licked and tenderly sucked on the skin. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as she lifted her arms above her head to wrap around his neck. She leaned as much of her body backwards so she could feel as much of him as possible. His strong chest, his rock hard abbs and not to mention his hard erection. Aswell as at the same time, trying to arch as much of her chest forward so her master could touch and fondle as much of her breasts as possible. She mewled and moaned as she writhed and squirmed in his intoxicating embrase and Alucard simply enjoyed every bit of it._

_"I always knew there was a women underneath that childish facade of yours Seras". Alucard said into her mind as he continued to lave Seras's neck with his serpentine tongue._

_His hands violently groped her breasts, squeezing them to the point of almost bursting. Sandwitching them together and bouncing them up and down her body._

_"Such soft yet firm pomegranate fruits your body has bared. I look forward to tasting their sweet nectar". He said as Seras mewled as his hands continued to grasp her breasts._

_His one hand soon left her chest and smoothly began to travel down her abdomen to the curvature of the area between her legs. His fingers soon reached her most private area and he could feel how wet she was already._

_"How naughty of you policegirl, such sinful responses your body makes of your masters advances". He said mockingly to her and teasingly touch her clit._

_His hands then traveled away from her vagina and breasts and made their way to her curvious hips, making Seras sway them side to side before going further behind her to grip her ass._

_"And such fuckable features for a virgin, truly godess like". He said as his hands then snaked back up to her breasts to fondle them again._

_"Tell me Seras, what do you feel and what do you want me to do to you". He asked Seras as he continued to ravish her body to a point that if she were human, she would have died from the heat that was being made between the two of them._

_She bit her lip, trying desperately to control herself from telling her master what she felt and what she wanted him to do with her. She struggled to regain some control in this situation as things were simply going too far, too fast between them._

_Alucard could sense her resistance and chuckled as he smirked against the skin of her neck. He knew exactly what to do next to tip her right over the edge and shatter her defences._

_He smirked as he nipped the skin at her neck before driving his fangs into her throat. They went smoothly into her neck like a hot knife through butter, without him having to apply too much force into his bite. Seras gasped in pain and ecstacy as her master slowly began drinking her blood._

_Even though she was no longer human, her blood still tasted as warm and sweet as the night he turned. The pleasure of his death kiss made her quake and nearly drop to her knees if he wasnt still holding her up. She couldnt help herself but enjoy how amazing his bite was. To add insult to injury, as his one hand continued to fondle her breasts. His other hand crawled down to her vagina where he began to finger her. Making her want to scream from all the massive waves of ecstacy he was giving her. She moaned and gasped for air as he continued his advancements on her body. Breaking her will fight back into splinters._

_Smirking even more, he entered into her weakened mind., caressing it with his dark tendrils as he did so. "So Seras, what do you feel right now". He asked her darkly as she couldnt help herself but allow the words to exit her mouth uncontrolably._

_"I feel you ravishing me, turning me on beyond belief, making me want you". She said almost out of breath._

_Smirking even more, Alucard pressed his luck to ask her another question. "What do you want me to do to you"._

_"I want you to take me master. Fuck me until I scream, drain me till I collapse". She said as she continued to lean against his large body._

_"Who do you belong to Draculina. Those 3 human_ _fools who idiosly look upon your admirable body. Or your sire, your creator". He asked with a bit of resentful nature on the part where he mentioned the 3 recruits Seras had helped hunt that night. As he asked that question, his fondling of her breasts and fingering of her vagina grew fiercer as he continued satifying his hunger with her blood. Making her scream and moan at the actions._

_"I am yours master, I belong to you, my master, my creator, my sire, Count Dracula". She gasped out as she felt him wildly smirk against her skin and continue his movements on her body._

_"OH GOD MASTER, PLEASE, TAKE ME!" She shouted to her master._

_"Not tonight". He said before suddenly vanishing with a chuckle and allowing Seras to collapse to the floor. completely naked and partly covered with her own blood._

_She soon regained some of her wits as her wound slowly healed. Her eyes then went wide at the sudden realisation of what just occured between them. He had actually done all that to her, got her so hyped up and aroused. Begging for him to take her virginity, only to suddenly disappear and leave her there like a one night stand. Her fury soon soared to new heights as she bursted out of the shower and grabbed what clothing and towel she could carry to dress herself in and exited the room._

* * *

She was now currently on her way to Integra's office as she was in the mood to hear someone important talk to her and give her a little advice. To angry to allow herself to go out with the new recruits for that evening. She was feeling so disgusted with herself right now. How could she ever have allowed herself to have said such things to him. To allow him to seduce her and have her begging for him the way she did. Since when was she ever so weak and submissive. Since when would she ever allow herself to give in to anyone like that. This obviously was a little game her master was playing at. Trying to get her interested in him and give into him with his advancements and knowledge of seducing and pleasuring a women. Well... 2 could play at that game. He had underestimated her, and he was going to pay for it dearly. She may still be a virgin, but she had had her fair share of seducing vampire targets with her beauty before silencing them. It started out mediocre but over these few decades she had perfected her technique, making her capable of arousing and seducing even the mightiest of foes into a false sense of tranquility. She would now use all those skills and abilities she had learned on her master to get back at him. She would play his game and show him just how strong she had become and that it is not polite to leave a lady hanging dry the way he left her.

"You can seduce me all you want master, but you wont win me over that easily". She grinned with a toothy malicious smile that was equal to her masters.

Almost hearing her thoughts, her master raised his glass of bloodwine into the air as he sat in his dark quarters.

"You can say that now Policegirl, but you will eventually be mine, body and soul". He said as he laughed out loud and emptied the contents of his glass in one fell swoop.

"Let the Draculin games begin, Seras Victoria". Alucard said as he laughed to himself and Seras had already begun her preperations for revenge.

* * *

**Authors note:** Well heres the first chapter of my newest fic, I hope you all enjoy it. Its sort of a Valentines day saga that ive planned and a bit of a gift to my girlfriend Jaiasha who is also an AlucardxSeras lover. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY SWEETHEART. Im going to try and make this fic as steamy and sexy as possible. Hopefully it might be on parl with Princess Destiny's fics, though not exactly in the same lead. The next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it finished. PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE REST OF MY FANFICS TILL THEN FOLKS.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: LET THE GAMES BEGIN**

**Authors note:** First of all, A BIG THANKYOU TO ALL THOSE WHO FAVED AND REVIEWED THIS FIC. Thankyou all so much, im definately glad im really starting to attract more fans for all my fics. Heres the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, sorry it took so long.

* * *

Integra felt quite... awkward while she sat and smoked her cigar as Seras sat infront of her. Seras's story alone was very... unusual itself. However it was the fact that Seras had basically stormed into her office half naked that was a bit disturbing. Part of her shirt wrapped around the top part of her body and a small towel covering the rest of her. It was truly an awkward sight. At first she wished to ask Seras about her current state of attire. However the look she had on her face at the moment was worse than any look Integra had ever possesed when she herself became enraged. Instead she just stood up from her desk and went to stand infront of the window as she took a last few puffs while thinking over what to say as advice to give Seras. After a short while of hearing Seras fidget, she let out a sigh before speaking.

"Its painfully clear Seras... Alucard has developed an interest in you". She said as Seras huffed, slightly annoyed.

"Its painfully clear that I know that already Integra. What isnt clear to me, is how exactly I deal with him and this situation". She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, I haven't exactly had a situation like this happen before since I met him. Nor do I remember my father or even Walter ever mentioning him acting like this to women during his stay in Hellsing".

"But we both know that this is the way he acted towards women before you or I ever met him. Before Hellsing". Seras said angrily recalling what she had read of in Bram Stokers novel.

"Ah yes, the 3 sisters, Lucy and... Mina". Integra said recalling all the women Alucard had become interested in, seduced or pleasured himself with.

"Exactly!, and I dont intend on ending up like any of them". Seras shouted angrily.

"I am truly curious as to why he decides now to take a women. Its almost as peculiar and questionable as to why he turned you in the first place. Afterall, the last Draculina died by my ancestors hand almost a century ago at the time. I always wondered why he chose then of all times to turn a vampire". Integra said as she thought through it all. "Maybe it was because, he was bored with being the only vampire around. And thought it would be interesting if a second vampire were about. Or maybe perhaps, he became interested in you then already Seras. The night he turned you, he told me the situation and I immediately knew something didnt fit. There were several scenarios on how that situation could have been handled without harming you. Yet it all seems as if he actually wanted the situation to fall like that. Like he wanted to turn you into a vampire. Though he did keep on stating that you were the one who chose that path". She finished as Seras suddenly snorted at her.

"Was it my desire for him to have shot me and thus given me no choice in the matter. And yes, that is exactly what happened Integra". Seras said as she gritted her teeth and angrily gripped the arms of the chair she sat in.

"Yes, but we cant change what happened in the past. Nor can we allow events such as that affect our future or people we are right now. We simply have to deal with the current present and plan for the future". Integra said as she finished her cigar and placed the ashed bud on the tray near her.

"But still". Seras whispered as she slowly calmed herself and tried to speak. "Why me...why only now after all these years does he notice me". She said lowly as Integra compassionately looked at her.

"Well, ive always known Alucard was interested in you, ever since he first brought you here to the organisation". Integra stated as Seras angrily crushed the arms of the chair she sat on.

"I DONT CARE IF HIS INTERESTED IN ME OR NOT!. I still can't believe after all these years only now he decides to pay attention to me. After everything weve been through, only now of all times. When we first met and he turned me. During the first few days, he treated me like a proper student. Then, all of a sudden, after we met Anderson and I refused his blood, he completely ignored me. Belittling me, mocking me, taunting me for being so weak and refusing to act like a vampire. Then, after I drank pips blood, and he returned from his 30 year absence he started treating me more like, a working partner. Even though he still called me Police-girl and made a few jokes every now and then about me. But now all of a sudden, after all these years of condescendly looking at me and mocking me. Only now does he notice me and has the audacity to openly try and seduce me". Seras said as she stood up and visciously began punching several elephant foot sized dents in the walls of Integra's office. Making massive lighting like cracks in the architecture as she let out all her anger. "HE TREATED ME LIKE SHIT AND IGNORED ME FOR SO LONG, ONLY TO TRY AND FUCK ME LIKE SOME WHORE!". She shouted out loud as she continued slamming her fists into the walls. As she did this, tears of anger and sorrow began to stream down her face as she cried her broken heart out as she let out her frustration.

After a while, she soon stopped punching and calmed herself down. Allowing Integra the chance to slowly and safely approach Seras. She placed her hand on Seras's shoulder and as she turned to look at her, Integra offered her a handkerchief to clean her blood tears soaked face. She gave Seras a kind smile as she took the cloth and cleaned her face. Blowing into it like she had a runny nose. As she did a small smirk appeared on Integra's face.

"So Seras, how exactly do you intend on dealing with this situation". Integra asked as if almost already knowing the answer.

The moment Integra asked that question Seras's eyes narrowed and she angrily gripped the handkerchief as if she was squeezing the life out of it. "I intend to fight fire with fire Integra. Master thinks just because im his fledgling, a virgin and a women. Aswell as the fact that he has had experience with how many other women that ill be easy prey for him. He's just like all the men used to be when they first met me. Thinking im an easy lay, easy to get into bed with. But just as they were proven wrong, I will prove him wrong. He has underestimated me for far too long. Its time I showed him that two can play the game he has proposed. I may still be young as a vampire. But that doesnt mean im an idiot or anyones easy lay". She said as her eyes glowed with anger and Integra chuckled. Almost soluting Seras for her bravery to stand against Alucard.

"I must say, im looking forward to this little game of cat and mouse Seras. Though its quite see who is playing which role in this situation. Allow me to give you some advice in this game. As far as Alucard is concerned, I dought he thinks you are that easy of a prey. If that were the case, he would have taken you right then and there in the bathroom. Though he at times is very perverted, and enjoys flirting with some women. He always enjoys going after a challenge and things that truly interest him. Aswell as playing games, and toying with his prey. So, you fighting back, is propably, exactly what he wants. However, im not stating ypou should stray away from that strategy. Perhaps you should try and alter it to suite you and tip the balance of power in your favour. Thats why, I think you should be the one to ignore him. Make him want you to acknowledge him. Alucard may be a powerful individual, and have years of experience when it comes to this sort of thing. But like all similarly powerful individuals, he has his weaknesses. He enjoys playing mind games with others. Since you are of his blood, you should be just as devious as him Seras. He is also very possesive, even though he might not admit it. So play with that possesive nature of his. Also, the one thing he hates above anything else, is being bested. Particularly by one of his own kind. Or in this case his own blood. As a women and a vampire, you should be exceptionally skilled in seduction and the art of mind trickery. Perhaps skilled enough to be a match for him in this game of yours. Basically Seras, you have many resources and skills at your disposal. Just be very tactful and careful during this endevour". She finished.

"Dont worry Integra, I have no intention of holding back and have made all the precautions for each situation prepared. I intend to make master eat those words he made me mutter in the shower this evening". Seras stated as she stood up and slowly began to exit the room.

"Seras?". Integra suddenly asked, stopping Seras as she turned and looked at Integra.

"When you have succeeded Seras, what exactly do you expect the outcome of your victory to be. That Alucard leaves you be as you are. That he finally acknowledges you as a proper vampire worthy of his respect. Or perhaps... something else". Integra asked as she raised an eyebrow at Seras as she asked the questions.

A long silence soon followed and filled the room as Seras thought through what to answer Integra with. After a while, she breathed a heavy sigh before speaking.

"I dont know at this point Integra. Im unfortunately just too angry to think about the future. The only thing my mind will focus on right now... is the present. Though im sure that answer will be revealed with course of time". Seras said as she soon disappeared from Integra's office and proceeded to shadowly make her way back to her quaters to try and rest after all the stress of that evening.

* * *

Elsewhere at the same time in London. A lonely female figure walked slowly through the streets of the sleepy city. She had short brunnette coloured hair that only went about to the base of her neck. She appeared to be similar to a young teenager, no older than Seras. Wearing a coat and a string of white pearls around her neck. As this lady looking individual walked through the streets. She immediately turned her head around to see a small group of men slowly make their way towards her. The look they had on their faces as they stared at her, aswell as the way they were dressed. Immediately spelt trouble for the woman who continued to calmly walk as if unconcerned or completely ignoring them. Their wolf whistles and vulgar jokes they made created no reaction from her as she continued to walk and they trailed after her like a ravenous group of dogs. The lady soon turned a corner and headed straight down an ally way that lead to dead end where the group cornered her.

"Hey chickie chickie chickie chicki chichi chichieeee". One of them called to her as she calmly turned around to them.

"Nowhere to run baby". The man said sickly as he pulled out of his pocket a small knife and his 4 friends laughed with him as they slowly approached her.

"Man, check out those legs". One of them said as he imagined them wrapped around his waist as he thrusted into her.

"Nice, we get pearls and a meal tonight boys". One of them said as he stretched out his hand to grasp her neck.

"Wrong little man". The woman said childishly as she smiled, revealing a pair of fangs in her jaw.

The man saw this and his eyes immediately grew wide at the realisation of who or rather what he and his group were dealing with. Yet before he could react and warn them, the vampiress immediately launched herself at him and visciously ripped his throat open with her jaws and began to drain him dry.

His friends frantically looked at him and screamed at his death. 2 of them drew out a pair of firearms to shoot the vampiress with. However, before they could pull the triggers of their weapons. The vampiress had quickly dropped their comrades body and quicker than they could blink, ripped their heads off in one clean move. The 4rth member of the gang wildly ran up to try and stab the vampire with his knife. However, she visciously broke both of his arms and slammed the blade of his knife into his skull. Leaving only one of them alive as he tried to run out of the ally.

"Oh God, someone please help meeh-". Was all the man could say before the vampiress suddenly used a shadowlike ability to drag him back into the ally so she may finish him off.

After a short while, the dismangled bodies of all 5 men were left to rot after the vampiress had drained them all dry and ripped them to pieces so they would not be able to reanimate themselves as ghouls. She stood over their combined river of blood, laughing triumphantly like a child over her accomplishment.

"This truly is a disgusting city of filth. None of you are worthy of being a meal or my servants. Let alone having my body just as my master was. However, theres one who is". The vampiress stated as she turned her head to look to the sky of London. The dark night sky was lighting up as the sun was slowly beginning to rise up. "And one way or another, the No-Life-King will be mine". The women said as she let out a childish laugh before suddenly disappearing into thin air and leaving behind the corpses of her victims.

* * *

**Authors note:** And there we have our villian for the story. Once again im sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. Ive had quite a bit of writers block when it came to this fic. While at the same time having ideas for all my other stories. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next will be out as soon as possible. Till then, please dont forget to review aswell as check out all my other fics folks.

Also, maybe you could all give Seras some advice and tactics on how to deal with Alucard and teach him a lesson. It would really help our dear draculina.


End file.
